Haunting Memories
by Enderkiller77
Summary: When Blake has some time alone she begins to think about a man she thought she had left behind. One-Shot Adam and Blake centric, no pairings.


**Blake/Adam centric one-shot featuring Kitty!Blake and Goat!Adam. Im not sure if Adam is a goat fauna but this is a head-cannon that I think might be true. I apologize if there's any OOCness!**

* * *

Blake was in her teams dorm all alone, this was rare to say the least and she often used this time to read or lay contently on her bed and let the silence that she had grown accustom to over her life let her relax. Today she felt like laying down and taking this golden opportunity to have some well deserved alone time. Blake's eyes wandered across the room and saw her weapon Gambol Shroud place carefully next to her bed. She let out a small smirk when she saw her finely crafted weapon. She still remembers who helped her make it...

* * *

_"Blake... Are you sure this weapon is even possible to make? It seems a little... to much." concluded Adam giving a slight frown when he saw Blake's blueprints for her new weapon laid across a large desk._

_"It will work Adam. If not I can always make a new design you know" Blake replied as she looked over the plan for the new weapon. "I know it seems like an impossible feat but we've done the impossible right?" Blake said smirking._

_Adam let out a small laugh,"I guess so. Do you need help doing this though?"_

_"I'm fine, you don't need to worry. I should have it done in a few days or so..." Blake trailed off and started to add on to her plans._

_"Whatever you say Blakey~" Adam teased flashing her a playful smile._

_"You know I hate that nick name Adam!" Fumed Blake as she glared at him._

_"Come on, I know you love it kitty cat~" He teased further patting her head and beginning to play with her cat ears making Blake purr and smile._

_"As if goat boy!" Blake laughed tackling an unsuspecting Adam to the ground and began to exploit his greatest weakness, his ticklish sides. Adam was helpless and laughed uncontrollably in response to Blake's fiendish attack._

_"B-BLAKE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP!" Adam laughed._

_"NEVER!" yelled Blake as she continued tickling the masked warrior._

* * *

Blake smiled fondly at the memory before frowning when she remembered how much he had changed. She sometimes wished she could go back in time and relive her days with Adam... The old Adam... Blake let a sigh before trying to shrug off the memories of her former partner. She left him for a reason and she constantly attempted to get him out of her mind. But today it seemed like her brain wouldn't shake off the memories. Another memory surfaced in her mind and she was powerless to stop it.

* * *

_"Blake, I got the thugs, you get the dust!" ordered Adam as he pulled out his ninjato, Blush._

_"Got it!" yelled Blake as she ran to the dust storage chamber and began to extract the dust as quickly as she could. She heard the sounds of fighting outside followed with cries of pain and screams. After ten minutes of rapid collecting she grabbed the last dust crystal and ran out of the chamber carrying a bag filled with dust. Her eyes widened as she saw the scene in front of her. Fresh corpses were strewn around the room their faces seemingly frozen in an expression of pain and agony. Blood was scattered everywhere and the only living thing besides herself was Adam who was... smiling._

_"A-Adam?" Blake whispered almost scared to call out his name._

_Adam turned to face her,"Do you have the dust?"_

_"Y-Yeah... Adam... Did you kill them all?" Blake asked hesitantly._

_"Yeah, why? Are you okay Blake?" Adam answered with a worried tone in his voice._

_"No! Why would you kill these people Adam?!" Blake yelled the shock beginning to fade away and become replaced by anger._

_"They deserved it! Treating us like worthless animals! Making Faunas work in their dam dust mines till death while they sit around thinking of ways to get more cash and spread corruption! THATS REASON ENOUGH!" screamed Adam as he kicked one of the corpses._

_"But if we kill them then we are just as bad as they are!" Blake argued._

_"Don't. Compare me to them." Adam hissed his voice filled with so much anger he made Blake flinch. He let out a sigh,__"Let's go. The cops will be here soon"_

* * *

That was the first time she saw him kill a person. Blake grabbed her arm in a sort of self hug to try and comfort herself even though she knew it was useless. Whenever she reminisced about Adam her heart ached with a mixture of sadness and guilt. She wished she had seen the changes sooner. She could have stopped it. At least, she thinks she could have. Another memory of her past presented itself.

* * *

_"Adam, we... we need to talk" Blake admitted._

_"About what?" Adam asked back in an almost emotionless voice._

_"I've noticed your becoming distant and you haven't really talked to me lately... I'm worried about you" Blake couldn't hold it in any longer._

_"I'm fine." Adam immediately replied._

_"No, your not! Adam, I've known you since we were kids! I can't take this anymore! You've been almost emotionless to me and when ever we go on missions it's like you go out of your way to kill and fight everyone! You've been disappearing on me and coming back days later and you don't tell me why! I - I don't like this part of you... I want the old Adam back..." Blake felt tears creep into her eyes and she willed them away._

_"Blake... I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be worried" Adam explained._

_"WHY SHOULDN'T I BE?! This isn't like you! Your losing sight of what we were fighting for in the first place! You aren't protecting people your kill-"_

**_Slap!_**

_Blake's body fell down from the unexpected impact and she raised her hand to lightly touch her stinging face._

_"I AM PROTECTING PEOPLE! YOUR WRONG! I'M HELPING EVERYONE BY GETTING RID OF OF THE TYRANTS! I'M GOING TO GET US AT THE TOP AND MAKE THE HUMANS SUFFER FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!" Adam screamed._

_Blake looked up at Adam fear evident in her eyes but she stayed silent, hoping not to anger him any further._

_"And if you don't like that, I'll have to get rid of you to" Adam whispered in a menacing voice before walking away..._

* * *

Blake gritted her teeth when she remembered that day. Amber eyes shut tightly to stop tears from falling. Why had he changed? Blake lightly touched the cheek Adam had slapped her on that day. What had happened to him? Blake got up and attempted to find something to distract her. She didn't want to remember anymore or try to figure out. Blake grabbed a random book from the shelf and flipped to the first page and began to read. But it seemed that the more she tried to focus on the words in the book the more she found herself going back into her memories.

* * *

_"... Goodbye" was all Blake said as she cut the cord that attached the train cars together. As the train car she was on moved further away from Adam she had hoped he __would attempt to do something to stop her from leaving or at least show emotion. He didn't. A pang of sadness cut through her heart as she saw Adam become nothing more than a speck in the distance. He really didn't care. He truly had lost sight of what he had fought for. He had become... A beast. A part of her knew it was the right choice to leave him but another part was urging her to run back to Adam and rejoin him. Blake didn't listen to that urge. Even if she did run back and rejoin him she wouldn't be with Adam. For Adam had died a long time ago. She would only be compony for a shell of a once amazing man._

* * *

Tears fell freely down Blake's face. She couldn't take the memories. She couldn't escape the pain that would haunt her forever. All Blake wanted was the true Adam back. But not everybody can end their story happily. The real world isn't like a fairy tale, and Blake knew that.


End file.
